Raindrops
by Leife
Summary: Does the rain ever bother you?


**

* * *

**

**Raindrops**

_"The quality of mercy is not strained; It droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven Upon the place beneath. It is twice blessed - It blesseth him that gives, and him that takes." - William Shakespeare_

* * *

Today is the type of day that is abnormal for the Alexandrian Kingdom. The city is built on a high bluff that hovered above the mist, before the mist disappeared, so naturally the sun was always shining and warming the faces of the city's inhabitants. Today, however, gray clouds cover the sky as water falls lazily from the sky. I say lazily, because there really is no other word to describe rain that does not fall quickly or in a slant. This rain falls slowly and straight down, making the cracks in the cobblestone a series of tiny channels that mirror the city's travel system. Citizens run here and there, trying to make their way along the wet streets. Women pick up their dresses and petticoats into somewhat of a scandalous manner so as not to muddy the fabric of their clothes. Children are being scolded left and right for jumping into the largest of puddles instead of bypassing them.

Today is most certainly the type of day that is abnormal for the Alexandrian Kingdom, but not for me.

"Does the rain ever bother you?"

Water droplets bead and fall from the tip of my ragged hat, the very thing that hides my features, if I tip the brim just so. The poor little mage fiddles with his oversized coat. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him pulling the thing closer to him, trying to make a wall between the rain and himself.

"What kind of question is that? I am a Burmecian after all."

My tone is very matter-of-fact and I leave the conversation at that. After all, I am a Burmecian. Who am I to judge the rain, for I have known it all my life? Burmecia is the city of perpetual rain. If the rain ever bothered one of us then surely they have never mentioned it.

"How come Burmecia never floods?"

A small smile threatens to break my mask of reserve, but I answer the little one's question regardless.

"Of course not, my ancestors built the city to have underground channels that take the excess water away and we are also built near the mountains, which makes our elevation an advantage."

Something inside me knows that Vivi will not understand what I have explained, or perhaps he is not satisfied with my answer, but I cannot be bothered with such trivial questions on a day like today. The rain reminds me too much of who I have lost and I cannot bear to think of life without the sound of constant pitter-patter on the rooftops, or the earthy smell associated with it. Burmecians are bound to rain, which is why I could not understand why he never returned, for even though I am bound to the rain, my heart was always bound to him.

* * *

_The night is still and starless as the rain falls heavily. Fratley is gone and it echoes off the walls of my mind. Glancing around, so as not to be seen, I slowly remove the hat that shields my features and head. Rain pelts my face, dampens my hair. The droplets are small and hardly recognizable on my skin, but tonight they feel like a sledgehammer as they come into contact. My chest tightens and I can no longer stand. I fall to my knees with a sob, and I realize that I am crying, although no one would ever notice. The rain hides my despair._

* * *

"Freya…? Freya, are you crying?"

My hand goes to my cheek instantly and sure enough I feel tears against my skin. Today, the rain will not save me.

"Freya-"

"Only when it does not fall," I mutter.

I shake as the young mage grapples at what I have said. I'm sure that I have confused him, as he has probably forgotten his earlier question about the rain. Once again I feel that tightening in my chest, the weakness in my knees, and I forget that I am no longer in Burmecia where the rain hides who we are.

"I don't understand…"

"I didn't ask you to…"

It is not Vivi who I direct that last statement to, but rather someone who cannot hear me.

* * *

**A/N: **Alrighty, please let me know what you think of this. I don't think I portrayed Vivi as much as I should have in this, but I really wanted to focus briefly on Freya and her feelings toward Fratley and the rain. R&R please! :)


End file.
